Forget The Lies
by FangedLovers
Summary: "Forget the lies, the lies that you'll never make it, cause you're alive and it's time to get over yourself." Stiles/OC 5X17-18 'Tried & True Series'
Disclaimer: I do not own Teen Wolf; only Cassidy and the world surrounding her.

Forget The Lies - Quietdrive

(outfit on profile)

 **Thanks to the wonderful Gabi who reviewed Have Faith In Me,**

 **and everyone for liking, following, and chatting with my on tumblr!**

 **this one is very very very steamy with Styder so be warned now ;)**

 **1 more left until the finale! It's going to be a very BIG finale!**

 **So this story is based on 5X17-18 so SPOILERS AHEAD IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW EPISODES!**

 **Welcome Back to Cassidy Snyder's World!**

* * *

 **Forget The Lies**

 _Forget the lies, the lies that you'll never make it_  
 _Cause you're alive and it's time to get over yourself_  
 _We can forget the past, turn it back on track_  
 _That's where we should be_

"How about we go to New York City?"

Cassidy raised her head to look up from her spot at the foot of Lydia's bed at the question. She sat crossed legged at the end, magazines spread out around her. Lydia sat up against her headboard with her laptop in her lap. The girls were having a lazy night in, the first one they have had in months. Then again, Cassidy had barely left Lydia's side since they had rescued her from Eichen a few days ago.

"I would love that." Cassidy answered, a dreamy look in her eyes as she thought about the city. "Screw the summer, let's go now. Let's just runaway already."

"God do I wish we could." Lydia sighed, letting her head rest back. "I need a vacation."

"You deserve a vacation." She gave her a soft smile. "How's the head?"

"Feels like someone drilled a hole in my head."

"Good to know your jeering hasn't seeped out of your head in the process."

"How would I ever put up with you if I did?" Lydia joked, knowing for a fact she wouldn't be able to handle half the stuff they went through without her. "How's your ear?"

"Better." Cassidy automatically lifted her hand to push to her left ear, the same one that had busted with Lydia's screams. She had ringing for a few days, but it was gone now. No harm done. "I told you I was fine."

"Yeah but-"

"No buts!" She cut her off closing a magazine. "Unless we're talking about Andrew Garfield's."

Lydia laughed at this, feeling at ease. "You have such a weird taste in guys."

"I'm quite aware, have you met my boyfriend? King of awkward and sits on a throne of anxiety."

"Yeah but the two of you work. And as your fan club president I obviously know best."

Cassidy rolled her eyes with a snicker at the comment. She pushed the magazines to the side and crawled up to the top of the bed so she could lay against the pillows. She laid on her side so she could see what Lydia was searching on the computer, seeing Stanford's homepage on the screen. There had been so much going on lately that she had forgotten about the fact that in a few months they would be graduating and college was right around the corner.

"Hey Lyd, are you worried about Beacon Hills?"

"What do you mean?"

"Are you nervous about leaving for college? I mean we would actually be leaving this goddamn supernatural town…but I know I'm going to be worried about what's going on here." Cassidy picked at the ends of her hair, feeling so open lately.

"Yeah." Lydia nodded her head. "I'm worried about leaving my mom, especially after all that has happen lately. I also don't want to leave her alone, I mean my dad already left us. I don't want her to think that I'm not coming back either." Her manicured nails ran lines across the keyboard as her tone grew soft. "You?"

Cassidy laid on her back, staring up at the ceiling as she thought over her own question. "I've always wanted to leave this town, thinking it was never big enough for me. I want the city. I want to feel like I can leave my house at any second and something would be going on. I just wanted to leave everything behind and go." The memory of saying goodbye to her family was flashing through her mind. "But having to watch my family leave, seeing my brother's face so distraught." The words seemed to be coming out by themselves at this point. "You know, Kara's young enough still to not fully understand what is going on, but Andy…he's right in the middle of all of this. He's going to remember when Boyd tried to attack him or when I was kidnapped. I just don't want it to plague his mind when he's my age."

"Andy is strong Cassidy." Lydia sat up, setting her laptop aside so she could face the girl. "He looks up to you so much. You probably can't see it because you're in the situation but, that boy just wants to be as tough as his sister."

Cassidy nodded, looking over at her with a sad smile. "I just want my family back."

"And they're going to be back, because we're going to make it safe enough for them to come back. But also remember that for the future, it's okay to go out and do your own thing but then you can always come back to them when you need to."

"You're right. Thanks for the therapy session."

"That's what I'm here for." Lydia smiled. "When was the last time you had a session anyways?"

"Ugh, to long ago. I've been a little busy with everything else going on." Cassidy racked her brain trying to remember the last time she met with Dr. Stappen.

"You mean like Travis coming back in to try to destroy your life?"

She nodded with a heavy sigh. "Kira and I actually found something. We searched through his house and found this secret room. His grandfather was a hunter and a really good one it looks like, so it makes sense why he knew so much about us."

Lydia cocked her head in question. "Then why is he working with Theo?"

"That's what I'm trying to get to the bottom of. He keeps telling me he's trying to change and all this nonsense but I still feel like there's something else he's not telling me."

"Have you been talking to him on the regular?" The redhead nearly screeched at the idea of her best friend talking to the guy that tried to kill her.

"No, of course not!" Cassidy sat up, denying the impression. "He just seems to always show up where he's least wanted."

"Seems to be the tag line of Beacon Hills."

"True that." Cassidy grabbed her phone to see the time. "I better get going before the Sheriff starts wondering where the hell I am." She scooted to the end of the bed to pull her shoes on.

"How's that whole living situation going?" Lydia stood up herself, heading to her closet.

The curly haired girl shrugged. "It's fine. It feels kind of normal if anything. I already spend so much time over there and the fact that Stiles and I are barely ever there but to sleep anyways."

"Yeah, 'sleep'." Lydia smirked using air quotes around the word.

"No, it's really been sleep. There has been no time for anything else." Cassidy pulled herself off the bed, gathering the magazines together. That was true but it was also the fact her own body was telling her no, she just hasn't been in the mood. Her medication had side effects, especially when she was still adjusting her body to it again. People think that once you swallow a pill that you magically get better, but that wasn't the case.

"What's he doing right now?" She pulled out a shirt, giving it a once over before putting it back.

"Hanging with Scott and Liam, hopefully practicing since they have a Lacrosse game tomorrow."

"So what you really need to do is call your boyfriend and tell him to get his ass home so you guys can have some alone time. You get me?"

Cassidy laughed, shaking her head. "Oh I get you. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Go destress your boyfriend please!" Lydia called out to her as Cassidy left the room.

Cassidy hopped down the stairs, finding Ms. Martin sitting in the living room looking over papers. She didn't know whether she should acknowledge the mother or not. But decided to take the higher ground. "Goodnight, Ms. Martin." Her voice was quiet and she headed straight to the door.

"Cassidy, can you hold on one second?"

She hesitated with her hand on the door knob, not knowing where this conversation was going to go. She turned around though, looking at the older woman who had walked over to the entrance way. "Sure."

Ms. Martin pulled her glasses off, looking exhausted and upset. "I wanted to say how sorry I was to the way I acted to you."

"Oh Ms. Martin you don't-"

"There's no excuse for the way I treated you." She cut off the teen. "I should have listened to everything you said to me. And I feel so stupid about it, but you helped save my daughter. And there is no way to thank you enough."

Cassidy gave her a soft smile, not knowing how to truly answer her. Yes she was right and a part inside of her wanted to rub that in her fact but that's not who she was. "I just want you to know that I have and will always have Lydia's best interest in mind. She's my best friend."

"I know." Ms. Martin nodded letting her own smile break across her lips. "Just…thank you."

Cassidy nodded, and this time, turned around to fully leave. She drove back to the Stilinski house to find the police truck in the driveway but still no blue Jeep in sight. She parked on the curb that had become her parking spot for the past three years and pulled her body out of the car. At the door opening, the Sheriff poked his head around the corner of the kitchen.

"Oh good, you're home." He commented before going back to do whatever he was doing.

It was probably lame, but Cassidy couldn't help but feel completely at ease at him saying home and not here. He had literally let her come into this house with open arms, making sure she felt nothing but comfort every time she was here.

"And before 8pm, I should get a medal." She called back to him, setting her keys on the table that was near the door and letting her bag drop to the ground before making her way into the kitchen.

"Can you try getting my son to do the same?" He had papers spread out across the counter and a coffee cup in hand. One thing she had to get use to immediately was the fact that the two Stilinski's literally left their work everywhere in the house. The dining room and living room had paperwork scattered on every table there was. A few nights ago Cassidy had made them all dinner and the two males eyes nearly bugged out of their head as she told them to clean up the table so they could have a proper supper together.

"I'm not a miracle worker." She laughed, grapping the orange juice out of the fridge.

"You are with him though." He took a drink of his coffee, eyes not leaving his work in front of him.

She smiled and poured herself a glass of juice. "What are you working on?"

"Travis, actually." The older man looked down at her. "Have you found anything else?"

She swallowed her sip, thinking of how she as going to go about this. "Yeah, actually his grandfather was a hunter. I asked Argent about the name Reed, and he said they were a big hunter family back in the day."

"I'm thinking it skipped a generation. Look at this." He pointed down at one of the papers. Cassidy read it over to see that it was custody paper work. "His grandfather filed for custody of him."

"When?"

"A few months after Travis' brother died."

Cassidy's eyes widened at the news. His grandfather, who was a hunter, took Travis under his custody right after his brother was killed by a werewolf. There was definitely something there. Her thoughts broke at the sound of the Sheriff's phone ringing.

"Stilinski." He answered, setting his coffee cup down on the counter. "Okay, yeah, I'll be right in." He said goodbye to whoever was on the other end before hanging up.

"What's going on? Another beast attack?" Cassidy's voice high in question.

"No actually, a legitimate crime happen."

"Who would have thought that that would be the easy part of your job?" She joked, giving him a closed smile.

"Agreed." He smiled back at her before heading to his room to change back into his uniform.

Cassidy took her time looking over the papers. She knew she should have told him about the fact that Travis was staying at the house still, but this gave her an advantage of how to get in contact with him. And she needed to get answers quickly.

"You gonna be okay by yourself?" The sheriff asked, walking back down the stairs.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She leaned against the wall divider between the kitchen and he living room.

"You have your gun?" He asked, putting his own in his holster.

"Yep. And I'm sure Stiles will be home soon."

"Alright, call me if you need anything." He called to her before heading out of the door.

Cassidy watched the door close and sighed softly. The house seemed to be a lot quieter than usual, the air suffocating around her. The papers that sat on the counter were calling out to her but she wanted to do something different. For once she wanted to be a normal teenager girl. An idea popped into her head and she immediately ran with it.

Grabbing the two lacrosse sticks that sat next to the backdoor, Cassidy headed outside into the backyard. She grabbed the netting that Stiles and Scott would use to practice and tied it to the two trees in the back. She grabbed the bag of Lacrosse balls and pulled one out. She picked up on of the sticks and used it to throw the ball at the net.

"Cas! Babe, where you at?" Stiles voice rang out from inside the house.

"Out back!" She yelled back, flinging another ball in the middle of the net.

"What are you doing?" He rose an eyebrow at her, clambering down the steps.

"Thinking of trying out for the Lacrosse team. You think it's too late?"

"Very funny. You know it really isn't safe for you to be out here."

Cassidy groaned and let her head fall back at the comment. "Stiles, it's not safe anywhere and anytime of the day." She dropped down and grabbed the other stick before walking over to where he stood. "But for one night I don't want to think about Dread Doctors or The Beast or whatever other supernatural creature could be breathing down our necks. I want to be a somewhat normal teenage girl hanging out with her boyfriend. Now take the goddamn stick because you really need to practice for tomorrow."

Stiles eyed the Lacrosse stick in her hand, hesitant to take it from her. He could see the hope in her eyes of just wanting to relax in some type of way. He grabbed the stick from her, a grin growing across her face. "Do you even know how to play?"

"Excuse me mister, I use to practice with Isaac thank you very much." She jogged over to the makeshift goal, tossing the balls back towards him. "Let's go Stilinski! You got a game to win tomorrow."

"You mean a game to survive tomorrow." He mumbled, pulling off his jacket so he was able to move easier. He could practically feel the glare she was throwing at him. "Jokes. And now no more talk of death or supernatural for the rest of the evening."

"Thank you. Now let's do this!" She squatted into a defensive pose, twirling the stick in her hands.

They continued practicing for a good half hour. It was more laughter and fooling around than actually practicing. Her eyes kept gravitating towards his arms that were flexing or the way his fingers wrapped around the stick or more importantly his shirt that kept rising with each swing. Lydia's words running through her head from earlier. They switched positions, Stiles getting in the goal trying to block Cassidy's throws.

"Is that all you got, Snyder." Stiles wiggled his eyebrows at his girlfriend.

"It's not fair. I'm shorter than you!" She stomped her foot, her lower lip budging out into a big pout.

"Who's complaining now?" He let his net glide against the grass.

"You win." Cassidy sighed, admitting defeat. "I think you're good to go for tomorrow."

He strolled over to her, taking the stick away from her. "Thanks for the vote of confidence." He tossed the two nets over towards the back stairs.

She smiled softly up at him, her hands tracing up his chest until they rested at the nape of his neck. Stiles nudged himself closer to her, arms resting around her waist. They stood chest to chest, simply staring into each other's eyes, like they haven't really looked at each other in forever.

"See, you're not too short. You're perfect height." He whispered down at her, his hands sliding into the back pockets of her jeans.

"Kiss me."

He didn't need to be told twice. Stiles ducked his head finding her lips immediately. Her body melted into him, pressing her lips harder into his. As their lips moved cohesively with each other, breaths going in and out, Cassidy felt her body start to burn up. How sad is it that she had been staying with her boyfriend for a few weeks now and they hadn't even had time to be intimate with each other, let alone make out. So as Stiles hand crept to the hem of her shirt, all of her senses were on overload.

She gently pulled his lower lip into her mouth, nibbling on the flesh before soothing over it with her tongue. Cassidy slowly broke away from him, looking up at the boy under her lashes. She watched his hooded eyes widen as her hand rubbed down his chest, before letting her fingers play with the top button of his jeans.

"What are you doing, pretty girl?" His voice in hushed tones, his left hand pulling out of her pocket to tenderly hold her neck.

"Hopefully you." Her words hung in the air, Stiles' breathing getting caught on her forwardness.

"I thought-I thought you haven't been able to because of your meds?" He stuttered over himself. He was very aware of her fingers that were ever so lightly grazing his abdomen. Chills running up his skin.

"That was then. Right now though, I want you…I really want you." She let a smirk play against her lips. "And I know I've been holding out on you."

"But that's not your fault-"

"I know you were jacking off in the shower this morning." She spoke over him, his eyebrows rising in surprise at her answer. "Now, either you can keep using that hand of yours or we can take this party up to your bedroom and fu-"

This time he cut off her harsh words with a firm kiss on her mouth, silencing her immediately. She squealed in delight as his hands came to grip hard on her butt, their bodies sliding against each other again. His caution from a few seconds ago leaving his body completely.

"Head upstairs." He mumbled against her lips. "I'll clean up real quick."

"Better be real quick." She let him go. "Or I will start without you." She winked at him.

As she went to walk away, Stiles quickly slapped her ass getting a shout out of her. His eyes never left her body as she walked up the stairs into the house. Her hips were sashaying in a way that was making his mouth go dry. Once she was out of sight he got himself together and quickly ran around the yard pick up all the lacrosse equipment they had used that night.

It wasn't that he was needy for sex. Yes, he was a teenage boy with raging hormones but he also understood he had a girlfriend who had a hormonal imbalance. And he was not pushing her by any means. But her saying those words to him made him so eager to be with her now.

Stiles threw the equipment and his coat in the corner of the kitchen before racing up the stairs towards his bedroom, taking two steps at a time. He found her at his dresser, pulling her jewelry off and placing it on the rack she had brought with her from her house. He walked up behind her but not close enough to touch. She could feel the heat of his body radiating on to her back, giving her a chill from the simple thought of him there. Stiles pulled all her hair to the left side, leaving her neck exposed for his liking.

He left a soft kiss right under her ear making her exhale, her body easing at the contact. His hands slowly slid around her waist to hold her hips, pulling her back into him. Cassidy's exhale turned into a moan at the feeling of his hard erection pushing against her through his jeans. "You did that to me." He whispered against her skin, letting his tongue flash out to entice her with each syllable.

"Good." She muttered right back, grinding back against him even harder. Two could play that game. Stiles didn't give in though and continued to assault her neck. His hands slid further around her waist until they found the button of her jeans. Cassidy glanced down to watch him slowly undo the button and then slid the zipper down right after. "Are you wet for me?" He asked against her ear, his fingers dancing against the skin on her lower stomach.

"Y-yes." Cassidy voice quivered, officially letting him take control on the situation. Stiles might be the awkward boy in front of everyone else, but she was the only one that got to see this side of him. The side where he was in control of what he wants and incredibly sexy. His fingers sank into her jeans, cupping her over her panties. Her head fell back against his shoulder involuntarily grinding against his palm. He smirked, watching her wither apart in front of him by a single touch. His fingers began rubbing small circles into the fabric, it becoming wetter with each pass.

And then he just stopped. She felt her body deflate as his hand left her body. She spun around, looking up to see the smug grin on his face. She pulled his face down and kissed him so hard it was sure that their lips would be bruised tomorrow. Their kisses were feverish as they grabbed at each other's bodies. Stiles walked her backwards until she hit his desk. He pushed his papers and nonsense away before sitting her down on the wooden surface.

He pulled her shirt up over her head and tossed it across the room. He pulled her jeans down her legs but was immediately irritated at the sight of her boots still on her feet. "You just had to wear boots today." He groaned, dropping to his knees to untie them as fast as he could.

"Sorry, I didn't realize we would be having sex tonight." She rolled her eyes but didn't help him. She found it almost comical to watch him fight with her laces. "Thanks, Prince Charming."

"You start calling me that I'll pull out the Princess card." She scrunched up her nose in disgust at the name. He finally got both shoes off and ripped her jeans the rest of the way off her legs leaving her only in her black bra and panty set. She immediately opens her legs further for him as he comes to kneel in between her legs. There is no shyness between the two of them anymore, especially when she knew she was about to get a little treat.

Cassidy squirmed on the desk in anticipation at just the mere thought of his mouth on her. Stiles started peppering her inner thighs with kisses, making sure to stay clear of her covered mound. She leaned back, holding onto the desk edge. He used his sharp teeth to bite down against the skin before sucking the spot even harder into his mouth. He did this on both sides, making sure it would leave marks against her milky skin. The brown haired boy finally hooked his fingers in the sides of her panties and she pushed her hips up so he could pull them down her long legs.

His golden eyes stared deep into her ocean blues as his hands raked themselves back up her smooth legs. He didn't even lose contact was her as he moved into blow a soft breath against her dripping center. That's all it took though for her to break eye contact let her head fall back. His arms wrapped around her thighs to hold her in place, knowing she was a wriggler when he would eat her out. Something between a moan and squeal fell from her mouth as his tongue flattened against her damp lips, running from the bottom all the way past her clit.

Stiles flicked his tongue against her bud causing her hips to buck towards him. "Fuck, I love how you taste." He groaned, lapping at her center like it was the nectar of the gods. Her fingers clenched the edge tightly, her eyes rolling back in her head. He pushed his tongue through her pink folds, pushing as much of its length in as he could.

The curly haired girl whimpered for more and curses flying from her lips. His thumb pressed firmly to her clit, rolling it in circles as his tongue continued to wriggle within her. Cassidy's body lurched forward, her hands grabbing eagerly at his dark hair. Stiles hummed against her wet core at the feeling of her basically ripping his head. She moaned and whined, wanting to push her hips harder against him but she couldn't. He had such a tight grip on her hips, he knew it was driving her further to insanity.

"You close, baby?" He looked up at her, his lips and chin glossy. She bit her lip, only being able to nod as his thumb still rubbed hard against her nub. "I want to hear you, pretty girl."

"Yes!" She screamed out, her chest heaving.

Stiles exchanged his thumb with his lips. She couldn't stop the moans that were just escaping as his tongue swirled over her pink clit and his teeth lightly pulling on it. Her thighs trembled. She was going insane, she wanted to move and grind herself against his mouth but he still wouldn't let her. The pit in her stomach burning, his rough tongue lashing against her swollen bud and that was all it took. A loud cry passes her throat as Cassidy's head falls back, curls cascading down her back. Her walls clench tightly as she cums against his tongue, him sucking harder to prolong her orgasm. Her body begins to spasm as she slowly comes down from her high, but every pass of his tongue had her jerking up. She was beyond sensitive.

"St-stiles…I can't…" She pushed his head away.

He did, leaving soft kiss along her inner thighs. He pulled himself up to a standing position, wiping his face against the back of his hand.

"You're too good at that." The blue eyed girl's voice was heavy, trying to catch her breath. His sly smile crawled across his lips, coming to stand between her legs. Stiles pushed her hair back and kissed her deeply, letting her taste herself on his tongue. "No really, you're perfect." She murmured against his lips, pulling at his t-shirt. "But far too clothed."

Her fingers grabbed the hem of his shirt and pushed it up his abdomen, letting him pull it the rest of the way off. Cassidy's fingertips danced down his chest, following the dark line of hair that led into his jeans. She popped the top button seeing his erection straining against the fabric.

"No more teasing." He grabbed his hands to stop her. His cheeks were red, clearly flustered after just getting her off.

"What? You can play, but I can't?" She stood up, her body sliding against his.

He groaned with a loud curse, eyes closing for a second to control his lower half. "You start playing and I won't last much longer. Just get on the bed."

Cassidy walked over to the bed, finally pulling off the bra that she still wore. She pulled the sheets down to the foot of the bed, before sliding on to the cool sheet, feeling so nice against her warm body. She laid on her back, finally looking over to see her boyfriend taking off the last bit of his clothes. Her mouth become dry at the sight of his bare body.

Stiles crawled up the bed, coming to rest between her legs. She pulled him to her mouth, a moan rising from her throat at the feeling of his erections grinding against her. His body pressed her deep into the soft mattress underneath her, his hard chest pressed against her small breasts. Stiles parted his lips against Cassidy's, massaging her tongue with his own. He kissed her passionately, entwining his finger in her dark, curly locks. He craved her, he wanted to be as close as her as possible.

"I missed you, baby." He breathed, pressing soft kisses against her lush lips.

"Mmm, I'm all yours." She sighed out, her fingers dancing down his strong back.

A load moan escaped her as his hand groped her breast, her back coming to arch up into his hand. He was being so attentive with her, making sure there wasn't a moment that went by where he wasn't pleasuring her in some way. His lips let up off her, so he could reach to his nightstand to grab a condom. He sat back on his knees, rolling the condom over himself.

Stiles pulled her knees up so he had a better angle of her entrance. He grabbed a hold of his length, sliding his tip up and down her wet folds making her sqirm underneath him, just as eager as he was. Soft sigh rang out in sync between the both of them as he pushed his cock slowly into her hot sex. He laid himself back down on top of Cassidy, their hips locking together. He locked his hands with hers, pulling them above her head. Her mouth attached to his as his hips slowly began thrust inside of her.

Cassidy pulled away from the kiss with a soft smack, his name leaving her tongue in such a sensual manner making Stiles start to move faster. Their eyes met, breathing slow as their hips took on a life of their own, falling back into a blessed rhythm. They tried to take their time, moving at an aching pace to feel every solid inch of each other. That pit in Cassidy's stomach starting to boil over again. "Faster, Stiles."

Their hands slipped out of each other, Stiles coming to hover over her on his forearms to have a better stability. His hips increasing speed at his girl's irregular breathing and cries of pleasure. Looking down at her in pleasure made him grow even harder inside her. He grunt in satisfaction at the feeling of her warm walls hugging him close each time he thrusted deeper.

Cassidy held on tighter to his back, feeling his muscles move with each thrust. She could see him neck straining, knowing he was trying to last as long as possible to make sure she got to her climax again. "Are you close, handsome?" She moaned to him, knowing he would hit that edge if she egged him on. "Are you going to cum, baby? Cum inside me."

Stiles fell forward onto her again, his hips now going harder and faster than before. Their bodies slide against each other, moans and breathing getting mixed in the air, eyes locked on to each other. And then the both were there. She clenched hard around his cock, squeezing him into bliss. Stiles hips bucked at uneasy rate inside of her, their orgasms pulsing their bodies into another dimension. Stiles deep moan in her ear at her shaking his aftershocks. He fell down, onto her chest, no energy left in his body. Cassidy lazily wrapped her arms around his shoulders, holding him close to her as his chest heaved in released pent up stress.

"I don't want to move yet." He whispered against her skin.

"Don't." She kissed his forehead, pushing his sweaty hair away. The feeling of his still inside of her felt so good, that she didn't want to be apart from him again.

Cassidy fingertips slowly traced patterns across his back and shoulders, easing him down even further. She made contact with his should where she could still feel the bite marks from Donovan that he would probably had forever. It made him more unique to her, but not a judgement. Another silent connection between the two of them.

Sometimes she sat and thought about how much she really did love him. Which was something that she would never admit out loud no matter how much torture you would put her through. And all that kept running through her mind was one thing; she got lucky.

* * *

The pack met in the corner of the Library, which seemed odd to be talking about the Beast there but also was the least suspicious to their classmates around them. Lydia sat at the head of the table with Liam followed by Stiles sitting on one side and Cassidy opposite Liam. Their Alpha, Scott stood between the two girls, his weight being propped up against the back of Cassidy's chair.

"Mason said it's not just a transmitter frequency." Liam explained to them. "It's high powered. Like it has to be a really strong signal."

"And that's causing it to shift?" Lydia questioned the beta.

"No, I don't think it's just that." Scott shook his head. "Last night Argent said it's getting smarter. What if the Dread Doctors are trying to make the Beast grow faster?"

Stiles rose an eyebrow. "With frequencies?"

"No, by shifting. The frequencies just the trigger, the important part is when it shifts into the werewolf."

"Like Peter." Lydia clicked the pieces together.

"Right. When Peter was an alpha he got stronger ever full moon, eventually the burns healed and he was back to normal."

"Yeah, but the Dread Doctors aren't waiting for a full moon." Cassidy pointed out.

Scott nodded. "They want the Beast to be as strong as possible as fast as possible."

"Because of Parrish." Liam said.

"If this is happening tonight, what are we going to do?" Lydia's eyes glanced at each of them.

"You guys cannot play this game." Cassidy sat back, crossing her arms. "No one should be on the field, hell no one should be anywhere near the field."

"Well before that, we do have one clue to go on." Stiles pulled a large photo out of his book bag. "Prints came from the hospital." The group looked down at it seeing one bloody shoe print. "Who's ever working inside the Beast is wearing size ten indeterminate make."

"Indeterminate?" Lydia asked, eyes squinting at him.

"Means it's a partial print. Basically it was all we were able to get considering all the fire, blood and carnage."

Scott squatted down to take a better look at the picture. "How many size tens are out there?"

"Like literally a million." Cassidy turned the photo to get a better look at the design.

"Yes, but only one with Parrish' blood on the sole." Stiles acknowledged.

"So are we going to try to get the game cancelled?" Liam asked the older boy next to him.

"Yes." "No."

Cassidy and Stiles both said respectively at the same time.

"Yes, no one can play this game." Cassidy stared down her boyfriend with determination on winning.

"No, we're going to play. We're just going to hope really hard that it doesn't turn into a blood soaked massacre." As the words came out of Stiles mouth, everyone couldn't see him start to not believe his own thoughts.

Liam looked back and forth from the two, not knowing whose side he should be on at the moment. "Okay, but…um, aren't we kinda missing out on a chance to catch this thing?" He looked up to Scott, who had stood back up to his full height. "We don't have the who, but we have the where and the when."

They all sat back in their chairs, looking up to see what Scott thought of the idea. "There's too many people."

"And we still don't actually know if it's going to happen." Lydia said hopefully. "It might just end up being a regular Lacrosse game. It's possible right?"

"Oh, it's absolutely possible." Stiles agreed with her, but the side glance at the end had them all knowing that that was never what happen for them.

"So we're getting the game cancelled?" Liam asked.

Scott nodded his head. "We're getting the game cancelled."

"Ha, I win." Cassidy smiled and pointed at Stiles. "In your face, sir."

Stiles rolled his eyes in exaggeration, the five of them grabbing their bags to leave. Cassidy followed behind the boys with Lydia by her side. The Banshee came to a stop, making her friend turn back towards her.

"Lyd?" Cassidy watched her face run through multiple emotions. "What's wrong?"

"There's something here." She slowly looked over to the bookcases. Cassidy stalked behind her, watching as Lydia walked down the row, clearly some Banshee sort of sense taking over. The stopped in one of the rows, a book laying open on the ground. The two bent down to look at it, but before they could Lydia's name was whispered to them between the books. They looked up to see Parrish sitting on the other side. Lydia jumped up immediately with Cassidy following behind her, rushing to the other side. There Parrish sat, his entire body littered with cuts and blood.

"What happen?" Lydia's growing more concerned by the second.

"The Beast." Parrish's voice was weak, not having the strength to say much more, but they understood.

"We have to get you out of here."

"And how do you plan on doing that?" Cassidy questioned her best friend. "Because we're in the middle of the school and I don't know if you noticed or not but he is naked…really naked." She kept trying to advert her eyes to not look at the naked deputy.

"Go get my car." The Banshee dropped her bag and began searching the content to find her keys. "Drive it as close as you can get. I've got a blanket in the trunk."

Cassidy grabbed the keys and took off out of the library. Thankfully it was during a class period so there wasn't really anyone around. Cassidy pulled the car around to the side, and parked hastily next to the sidewalk. She grabbed the blanket and ran back to the library getting a few odd looks from the two students who were walking by. The girls carefully wrapped the blanket around the hellhound, being cautious of the cuts.

Cassidy took the lead out of the library, snooping around each corner to make sure no one was in sight. The two girls got him into the car as painlessly as they could.

"Where are we taking him?" Cassidy asked giving the keys back to Lydia.

"I'm taking him to Argent." She ran around to the driver's side. "You're staying here."

"Lyd-" She went to argue but was cut off.

"You need to stay here and make sure the game gets cancelled. You're the only level headed on at the moment."

"You'll call me though if anything come up." It wasn't a question, it was more of a demand.

"Same to you." Lydia smiled, dropping into the driver's seat and peeling out of the parking lot.

As she watched the car disappear another one pulled up right in its place. She jumped back in surprise at the sudden stop. The window came down showing the driver.

"Get in." Travis demanded. He had a hood up over his head and his sunglasses in place.

"Are you fucking crazy!" She shouted at him, looking around the parking lot to be cautious.

"If you just get in the damn car we wouldn't be drawing any other attention."

"What do you want?" She crossed her arms in anger.

"Just to talk, I swear." He pulled the sunglasses off to show his sincerity. "Please, Cassidy."

Either she could walk away from him or get in the car with her psychopath of an ex-something. She was going against all of her judgements. She looked around one last time, almost expecting one of the boys to pop out and stop her, but there was no one. She did one last prayer in her head and committed to getting in the car. Cassidy barely had time to close the door before he was speeding out in the same fashion Lydia just did.

"How'd you know to be here?" She dropped her bag to the floor of the car. It was different than the one he use to drive and she had to think that he probably stole it.

"I knew you only had one class left." He cleared his throat, fixing his sunglasses as well.

She had never seen him act so odd or nervous before. "So you were going to stalk me until I got out?"

Travis hesitated. "In a less creepy way, but yes."

"Great." She sat back in the seat, awkwardness spreading between the two of them. "Where are we going?"

"I wanted to show you something…and also try to talk to you."

"Well you have my attention. You can start anytime."

"Wait, we're almost there." He turned down a back road and parked the car on the side street. "Follow me. Keep your head down and don't look at anyone."

She rolled her eyes at the demand but followed his lead out of the car. It seemed like a normal and peaceful neighborhood so she didn't understand the secretively about it. They crept along the side of the house they parked in front of, making their way to the back. There was a fence along the back separating yards. Two of the boards at the corner Travis was able to pop loose, and he ushered Cassidy through. Once she was in the new backyard she realized the sneaking around. It was his old house that she had snuck into a week ago. Cassidy kept her mouth shut as she followed the dark brown haired boy to the same basement window.

"Look familiar?" Travis asked, closing the window tight once the two of them were in the dark basement.

"Yeah, it's where you locked me up." Her eyes wouldn't leave the chair that was still sitting there. "Why did you bring me here? This time instead of drugging me, you wanted me to walk into my death sentence."

"I told you, Cassidy, I'm trying to change my way." He pulled his sunglasses off and let the hood finally fall off his head. "This was my grandfather's house, which I'm sure you already knew."

"Yeah, I knew."

"And you also knew he was a hunter. Come with me, I want to show you something." Travis led her through the house, going up the stairs into his grandfather's bedroom. She tried to act neutral about everything he was showing her like she hadn't already seen it all. "This was my grandfather's hideaway." He showed her the attic.

"So this is how you knew about everything supernatural?" She asked, this time being able to walk around the attic with no hesitation.

"Yeah." He leaned against the wooden table that was pushed against the wall, holding piles of books. "He taught me everything after my brother died."

"What about your parents? He took guardian over you, right?"

He snickered, with a nod. "You really did do your research. Look, my father never believed anything he was taught about it. He thought my grandfather was crazy and he didn't want to have his family to have any part of it. So, when my brother killed…they didn't believe me."

Cassidy finally looked up at him. Travis' head was tilted down to the floor, rejection spread across his features at the memory. She understood where he stood with no one believing him. It hurt; it feels like your heart and soul was slowing becoming sucked out of you.

"They thought I was insane, and that my grandfather was just littering my head with all these folktales. But I saw it." His brown eyes lifting to meet her blue ones. "I saw it all and I still have nightmares. So my grandfather took custody of me and he began teaching me everything."

"Did you always have a plan to come after Scott originally?"

"No, I didn't. My grandfather had been sick for a while, my parents didn't care, and I really had no one else. And then he passed and everything kind of stopped for me. I became out of touch with the world. I would party and was either high or drunk every day. I was self-destructing." He knew she would understand how he felt. "And the Deadpool list landed in my lap and everything clicked again. The rest of the story you know."

She felt sorry for him, she really did, but that didn't take away everything he had done. Cassidy looked around, trying to pieces all her thoughts together but it just didn't make sense. "Why did you bring me here? What was the point?"

"I wanted to explain everything to you." Travis let out a deep breath. "After everything…everything that has happen between us, you deserve that."

"Really? After everything?" She crossed her arms, not letting him think she was going to give in that easily.

He smiled, a soft chuckle leaving his throat. "Look I would say I was sorry but I know you-"

"Wouldn't accept it? You're right, I don't. You might be coming clean, but that doesn't mean I all of the sudden trust you. Or ever will."

"I know you, Cassidy. I know you don't trust easily."

"That's exactly my point, Travis!" She ran her hands through her hair, everything she has wanted to say to him starting to boil up through her. "I gave you my trust and you broke it. Actually you demolished it into dust."

"I know but-"

"Please let me finish. I let you talk, let me have my time now." She cut him off for the second time. Travis nodded, motioning for her to continue. "You know you did mean a lot to me. I told you so much. I opened up to you and we could just talk about our interests. Yeah, we weren't lovers or in a relationship but we were something. I don't know what but…something." Cassidy thought back to the summer. It was a completely different world than it was now.

Travis scuffed his shoe against the floor, thinking back to those days himself. "So…are you saying that if I didn't try to kill everyone, we would still be a thing?"

A hint of a sad smile crossed her face with a shake of her head. "No. We weren't supposed to last. Everything between us, it's done."

"I fucked up, I know I fucked up. I'm trying to change that."

"Then way are you working with Theo?"

"Because he gave me a second chance." Travis stuck his hands deep into his hoodie pocket.

"But it's not really a second chance." She cried, trying to make him see the other side of the line. "You're on the run. There is nothing left for you but to stay on the run, off the grid, for the rest of your life. How is that a second chance?"

"Look, Theo promised-"

"Theo promises a lot." Cassidy cut him off, aggravated by just mentioning the boy. "None of you are understanding though he will break it all. He has a lot of talk but he cannot follow through with anything. He's going to hurt all of you in the end."

He stayed quiet after that, thinking over everything she said to him. Between him, Hayden, Cory, Josh, and Tracy, what were they really winning in the long run? This was all a ploy for Theo to become his best and for the rest of them to fall in the shadows or worse.

She cleared her throat, breaking the silence. "So what now?"

"I don't know." He pulled himself off of the table, starting to pass back and forth, his mind moving a mile a minute. "I don't know! I don't know what to do! Everyone around me keeps messing me up!" His voice boomed, hands raking through his hair harshly. "Between my parents, and my grandfather, and Theo, and YOU!" He turned and pointed at her.

"What did I do?!"

"You fucked me up!" He howled. "It was all supposed to be easy. I was supposed to help Theo to stop the Beast and get out of this town. But then I saw you again. And everything changed."

Her eyebrows scrunched in confusion. "Then why did you try to kill me again?"

"Because you have a control over me, Cassidy." He walked closer to her. "And I hate it. I just wanted it to stop."

"But I didn't do anything." She looked up at him.

"That's the thing you don't have to! Your presences alone is addicting. You're right we were something, and I took it too far. And I'm just…I'm sorry."

Cassidy's breathing became shallow. Out of all the conversations they have had, she was never expecting one of them to turn this way. She didn't know if he was doing this on purpose, but he was messing with her own emotions right now. She was confused, and upset, and angry at him for telling her all of this. A week ago she was ready to put a bullet through his head, now she wanted him help. And that was so stupid of her especially with everything he had done to her in the past, but that's the kind of person she was.

The sound of her phone ringing broke her out of the trance. She backed away from him and pulled it from her back pocket, seeing Stiles' face on her screen.

"You should get that." Travis whispered, walking over to sit down on his makeshift bed in the corner.

She took another deep breath, calming her emotions before answer. "Hey, Stiles."

"Hey, where are you? You weren't in your last class and you haven't been answering my messages." Stiles voice was urgent on the other side.

"Sorry." She rubbed her forehead thinking up a lie. "Parrish showed up at the school so Lydia and I had to sneak him out, I must have lost track of time." She saw the faint smile on Travis' face knowing that she lied.

"Okay, well we tracked down Coach and he'll be at the game tonight. So we should be able to cancel the game with ease, but we are meeting up before the game to go over the plan."

"Sounds good. So I'll meet you there."

"Do you need a ride? I'll come pick you up wherever you are."

"No, I'm good. I just need some time to think."

Stiles sighed on the other side. "Okay, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." She replied before hanging up the phone.

"Lying to your boyfriend again?" Travis commented, marking the spot in whatever book he was reading.

"Not lying, just omitting the truth for the time being." She groaned, sliding her phone back in her pocket.

He nodded, pulling himself up off the mattress. "What's going on?"

"Oh, there's just a Lacrosse game tonight. He wants to make sure I'm there."

"You're lying to me right now, right?"

"You don't get to know my secrets yet, Travis." She watched him nod in understanding. "Look, thanks for explaining things to me. It does make a difference."

"You're welcome. Do you want me to drive you anywhere?"

"No, I'm going to walk. I need some time to think." She gave him one last smile before walking out of the attic.

* * *

Nothing went how it was supposed to, the true McCall Pack way. Coach didn't call off the game, Kira's fox was taking over so she was ejected from the game, Malia wasn't able to cut the media lines, and to top it all off The Beast had shown up in the middle of it all.

At the moment Cassidy was alone, scrambling through the school. Students were screaming and running in all different directions around her. She had lost track of all her friends that was making her even more on edge than normal.

"Cassidy! Cassidy!"

The curly haired girl's head flew back and forth hearing Malia's voice but not being able to see her. Finally the students parted down the hall showing the coyote to her, running towards her.

"Hey! Are you okay?" Cassidy met her half way, eyes roaming over her to see if there was anything wrong.

"No! The Desert Wolf is here." Her movements were frantic. "Where is Stiles?"

"I don't know, I lost everyone."

"Well I think she's going to want to kill him."

Cassidy's eye grew wide. "Why?"

"She found out that he means a lot to him, so she's going to go after him." Malia's face held worry. Cassidy had never seen her this worried before. She didn't question why he was the number one target. Stiles was Malia's first friend here and had taught her so much, it only made sense. "We have to find him."

The two girls took off running down the hallway, not splitting up because who knows what would happen if they did. They finally found him, Liam, and Hayden in one of the classrooms. Cassidy immediately ran to Liam who was laying on the desk.

"What happen?" Her eyes looking over Liam's chest that was ripped open, but seemed to be slowly healing.

"He decided to go against the Beast." Stiles answered her, doing his own silent check over his girlfriend to see she was standing fine.

"I'm fine, Cas. I swear." Liam tried to calm down the older girl.

"Yeah, well you don't look okay." Cassidy inspected the injuries herself.

"He's healing just fine. I took some of his pain away." Hayden spoke up on the other side of Liam, opposite her.

Cassidy gave the chimera a weary glance. She still didn't trust her, especially when it involved the younger boy. The other three teenagers could feel the tension between the two girls, with Liam looking back and forth from each of them.

The door swung open again, making their heads turn to the opposite side of the room, seeing Braeden standing in the doorway with two shotguns in hand. "What the hell is going on around here?"

Malia sighed, thankful that she had shown up like she asked over the phone. "The Beast decided to make a visit tonight."

"Fantastic." She sighed, before turning to Cassidy and tossing one of the guns to her mentee. "You're going to need that."

Cassidy caught the gun with ease and nodded. This was the first time she had seen her since the summer. The blue eyed girl pulled the strap across her shoulder is the shotgun rested against her back for the time being. "So where's Scott and Kira?"

"Knowing Scott, probably taking on the Beast by himself." Stiles commented on his best friend at question.

"He's in the Library." Liam spoke up, slowly easing himself up off the table. "I can hear him and the Beast is there as well." The boy grabbed the extra shirt that Hayden had grabbed for him to put on, clearly starting to heal more and more by the minute.

"Well let's go." Malia never the one to waste time. "He'll be killed if we don't go help."

"Wait, what about Kira?" Stiles asked.

Liam turned back around from where he got changed, listening in closely like he was taught by his Alpha. "She's not with him."

Cassidy stepped up to the plate to start, calling out plans. "Alright, Stiles and Hayden go find Kira. The rest of us to Scott." No one deferred her idea, the pack just took off like they were supposed to do.

Cassidy, Malia, Liam, and Braeden could hear the wreckage as they turned the corner to the Library.

"You got 15 shots in that." Braeden said to Cassidy, cocking the gun in place.

As the opened the door they found Scott back by the windows with the Beast standing a few yards in front of him. Liam went off running, getting in a solid shot at its skull before falling to the ground. Cassidy and Braeden took their turn laying shot after shot into its body, not letting the Beast getting any forward progress on them. It finally had enough and jumped through the window pane out into the night.

The two girls with the guns held steady at the window in case it decided to come back as Liam and Malia went to help Scott off the floor. The five came to stand in the center, looking to see if it would come back.

"You didn't seriously think you were going to have a chance against that thing, did you?" Breaden asked a bloody Scott.

"No…but I got its scent."

* * *

 **Next up: The Finale!**

 **Thanks for everything everybody! Make sure you are following my Tumblr for more Styder!**

 **If you could please review letting me know what you think that would be great ;)**


End file.
